The Tufts ECOG Network is a unified group of hospitals dedicated to improving the care of cancer patients through the entry of patients onto clinical trials. The Tufts Group has provided increasing accrual onto clinical trials and increasing scientific input to ECOG. Our Network has grown consistently in the past, there are 22 affiliated hospitals in Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Connecticut. This provides us with the ability to have a strong impact upon the care of patients in New England. The Tufts Network is unique because its major components are three of the main teaching hospitals for medical schools in New England. This prevalence of academia in the Group providing the Tufts Network with incomparable capability to be a significant contributor to the development of the basic science necessary for clinical cancer research. The leaders of the Tufts Network; Dr. Thomas J. Smith and Dr. Nicholas Robert have positions of leadership in the ECOG, providing direction to the Group. Their interest in clinical trials has provided the impetus for the growth of clinical research both at New England Medical Center and across the Tufts Network.